


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot being a good guy, F/M, Inspired by Music, Protective Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: There's a million things you could be doing, but there's one thing you're damn sure glad you did.





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the song ["Take a Drunk Girl Home"](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/chrisjanson/drunkgirl.html) by Christ Janson. The first time I heard this song, I thought of Eliot. Worth a listen if you haven't already heard it.

She stumbled when she stepped into the bar, that’s why he noticed her. _Drunk,_ was his first thought, but he kept watching, alarm bells going off in his head.

First, she was alone. It was Saturday night and most people were in pairs or groups.

Second, she was dressed up. She was wearing a hot pink mini-dress with sky high heels and a cross-body cocktail purse. Her hair was done and even from a distance, Eliot could see her heavy eye make-up.

Third, this wasn’t the first bar she’d been in tonight. Her hands showed at least four stamps from previous bars. 

_Comin’ off a breakup,_ Eliot guessed. 

She pushed her way to the bar and ordered vodka on ice with a twist plus a shot. The bartender used cheap rail vodka and Eliot cringed internally, knowing she was in for a hell of a hangover the next day.

Finishing his beer, Eliot signaled for another and then hit the head. When he got back, the girl was gone. 

_Hope she gets home okay._

The bottle was halfway to his lips when he saw her again.

Standing in front of the jukebox, the girl was dancing like she was the only one in the room. When she turned, he saw that her eyes were closed and one of the shoulder straps had slipped down.

He also noticed that a couple of guys had taken an interest in her too. Alarm bells rang louder in his head.

Openly watching, Eliot saw one man steer the girl towards the back while the other got more drinks. 

He set his beer down and waited.

The first man returned with the drinks and they all drank. It seemed like everything was okay, but something in their stance, something _distinctive_ , set Eliot’s teeth on edge. 

The alarm bells in his head were full-blown sirens now.

Eliot saw the girl jerk her arm away from one of the men, and yell, “Leave me alone!”  
.  
Eliot was off the barstool and across the room in seconds, pushing the men away.

One of the men tried to take a swing, but Eliot ducked and punched him in the solar plexus. The second man, seeing his friend on the floor, held his hands up and backed away.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Eliot said, taking the girl by the arm and leading her from the bar.

On the street, she jerked her arm out of his grasp and yelled, “What the hell? What the fucking hell?!”

Before he could respond, she started trembling. Eliot grabbed her before her knees buckled and she passed out.

***

Gently laying her on the bed, Eliot slid off her shoes and slipped the purse strap over her head. He grabbed a throw blanket from the end of the bed and laid it over her. Seeing the phone charger cable on the bedside table, he took her phone from her purse and plugged it in.

Eliot looked around for something to leave a note on. Finally, he took a dry erase board off the fridge and wrote his name and number on it, then propped it up beside her phone. 

In the kitchen he found aspirin and took it, along with a bottle of water, to the bedroom and set them on the crowded bedside table.

He couldn’t think of anything else to do, so he dropped her keys beside her phone and walked out, leaving the hallway lights on and locking the door behind him. 

***

Eliot’s phone rang just as he finished cleaning up after making breakfast. He didn’t recognize the number but answered anyway.

“‘lo?”

“Hi, I, um, Eliot?” a soft voice asked.

“Yeah.” He recognized her voice and pictured her sitting on her bed.

“You brought me home.”

It wasn’t a question, but he answered anyway. “Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

There was silence on the line.

“Did you take the aspirin?” he asked kindly.

“Yeah. I... thanks.”

“You doing okay?”

There was a long pause, but he knew she was still there.

“Can I buy you cup of coffee?”

He smiled and chuckled into the phone. “I’d like that.”

The end.

_Take a drunk girl home,_  
_Let her sleep all alone,_  
_Leave her keys on the counter, your number by her phone,_  
_Pick up her life she threw on the floor,_  
_Leave the hall lights on, walk out and lock the door,_  
_That's how she knows the difference between a boy and man,_  
_Take a drunk girl home_


End file.
